A variety of mobile entities (such as smart phones mobile telephones, smart phones, lap tops, tablets/media plates (e.g. iPad®), communicators), are widely used today. The user of a mobile entity has the possibility to store In Case of Emergency (ICE) information in the mobile entity. The ICE information is personal information of the user regarding who to contact and how to contact a person if the user has an emergency of some kind and not themselves is in a state to inform a third person of the ICE information. The ICE information is directed to a third party, such as ambulance personnel, which is not familiar with the mobile entity.
The ICE information is often stored as a contact in the contact book that is stored in a database of the mobile entity. The ICE information is accessible via selecting the menus of the contact book, however, this demands that the mobile entity is turned on and that the user is authenticated to unlock the mobile entity.
To facilitate that a third party can access the ICE information even though they are not familiar with a specific model of a mobile entity, a standard has been drawn up, the 3GPP standard, which in one part defines how ICE information should be accessible. In this standard it is stated that the ICE information should be disclosed in the display of the mobile entity if the “*” key is pressed down 3 times “***”. Further it is defined that the ICE information also should be accessible in this way and disclosed in the display if the mobile entity is in a sleeping mode or in a locked mode.
However, many of today's mobile entities do not have a physical key pad and there is a need of an easy and quick way to access ICE information in a mobile entity.